Simply Impossible
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Killua & the others are on vacation and residing in a cool resort.However, Gon and Killua end up getting lost in a cave where the latter is saved by a girl who he initially thought was a guy. Killua and this girl seem to have bad chemistry from day one until Gon insists that she come to the hotel as well and attend an event.What happens when they are attacked? Short story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. Zerocooldemon here.

Summer's at its end. But that's not the purpose of this fanfic lol. This was a request fanfic for the following couple **: Killua x OC** (in this case, name: Saika Dunmer)

But hey look at the timing of this fic, I should name this 'Back to school-last minute-two shot story.' XD

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, the anime or characters—nothing.**

 **Note:** Killua and Gon are still 12 years old, so is Saika. Also 'spiky haired kid' is Gon.

 _ **Chapter 1: Saika**_

Killua and Gon were throwing back branches and stomping through dead leaves while they were stranded in a forest not too far away from their vacation resort hotel.

"Great, we're lost." Killua huffed.

"We're not lost Killua, we're just appreciating nature." Gon, who was leading the way, looked back at the silverette.

"Appreciating nature doesn't take two hours! I told you we should have went to the saunas instead of exploring this wilderness that encloses the entire place." The assassin complained.

"But those places are always so stuffy…"

"That's the point baka—hey why'd you stop?" Killua picked up his pace to stand equal to the other kid and note the hold up. What he noticed was indeed absurd. A cave in the middle of the forest which also appeared to be leading underground. If that wasn't out of place, then there was also a desolate purple bag at the foot of the entrance of the cave. He creaked his head to the brunette wondering if the other was thinking about the same thing he was. Gon returned the look and after two seconds with a wide grin following after.

"It's not much of a vacation if we don't explore!" The spiky haired kid simply claimed before running ahead again and entering the cave.

"Hey wait up!" Killua eventually joined him as well. Unbeknownst to them, there was a small silhouette high on the tree observing the two. They walked down a straight path inside the cave as the light slowly dimmed. Ultimately, the path diverged and the kids had to choose from left or right.

"On three." Killua instructed. "One, two…"

"Left." "Right." Gon and Killua both called out their direction respectively.

"Not again Gon. Didn't you learn from the hunter exam that people often chose left when they're lost?"

"Oops, my bad. Let's go right then." Gon sheepishly laughed as they began walking down the right path. "By the way, I wonder where the other guy is."

"What other guy?"

"The one whose backpack was outside." The brunette answered.

Kiru only shrugged indifferently. "Who cares, as long as there's something interesting in this damn cave—I mean we're already lost, don't wanna make it worse."

While they were waltzing in the dark, a small spark of light flashed ahead of them in a distance. ' _A_ _way out_?' Killua pondered. As they approached the light source they recognized countless small pebbles of light embedded into the stone walls.

"Uwah…crystals…? Check it out Killua!" Gon gawked at them and even attempted to pluck one out but the tiny rough spheres were completely glued in to the wall.

"I know." The silverette observed them too. He also noticed a track on the ground below them that lead to a cliff where the track was terribly cut off. "What kind of mine is this?" He peered at the dead end and the pool of pitch darkness beyond the cliff.

"It's most likely abandoned. But anyways, do you think they'll mind if we take some of these back to show Leorio and Kurapika?"

"Listen to yourself, just who exactly is here besides us? Do whatever you want." Killua deadpanned.

"Or we could always show them our Hunter License to get away with it." Gon joked trying to pick at the crystals again.

"This is boring." Killua stuffed his hands in his short pockets and kicked a pebble off the cliff with a pout. He took a step to walk forward but froze in place when he swore something rumbled underneath his foot. As he rotated his head back to the examine the area under the cliff, a huge stone fell from the ceiling two inches besides his foot, evoking a crack on the ground he was standing on (which was already a cliff). "Gon!" He shouted to get the other's attention immediately and call for them to escape.

Gon cluelessly turned towards him when another boulder nearly hit the silverette's head causing him to hop to the side. "Killua! Hang on!" He ran in the direction of the other but unwillingly halt when yet another rock crashed near him.

"Just get out! This place is collapsing!" Killua yelled, ready to march forward again and join his friend but before he could make it the cliff shattered, sending him backwards. ' _Crap_!' The kid cursed as his body wasn't obeying him anymore and instead was descending at the command of gravity.

"Killua!" Gon's voice was the only thing he heard before the darkness surveilled him.

…

' _Ouch_.' There was a negligible amount of pain in the back of Killua's head while he lay on the hard solid ground. He slowly creaked his eyes open to hope for something less than pitch blackness and was speechless at the color right in front of him. Grey. A light delicate grey. The silverette blinked his eyes to awake his conscience and figured those grey spots to be a pair of wide eyes belonging to a face that was merely inches away from his—staring down at him.

"Eh?!" Killua immediately jolted up, afraid he had encountered an apparition in the depth of the cave. However, upon doing so he apparently ended up busting his forehead with the other kid's who was around the same age as him.

"Itai…" The small figure wearing a red beanie groaned. "Geez what were you thinking? Why'da do that so suddenly?" The newcomer rubbed her forehead.

"I should be the one to say that. Who normally wakes a person up like _that_?" Killua che'd. "Where did you even come from? What are you?" He looked around the not-so-wide space that surrounded them—still inside the cave, only deep down with a bunch of immobile rocks.

The other stared at him for two long minutes before answering any of that. _'He looked so much better in his sleep._ ' The aquamarine haired kid shook her head in disappointment. _'But I get it…he must be the rich spoiled type, right?'_

"Hey, I asked you a question." Killua reminded.

The kid sighed. "What does it matter anyway? For the same reason as you, what else?"

"Then when did you enter? We didn't see anyone unless—" The assassin automatically recalled the backpack in front of the cave. "Wait, then that backpack was yours…"

"Hn? Oh, finally figured it out huh?" She smiled.

"But there was a cliff…" Killua mentioned.

"Ah, what can you say, there's cliffs all over the place." The girl simply dodged the question with a proud smile.

"Whatever." _'We're stuck here anyhow now. Tsk.'_ Kiru frowned. He turned his eyes towards the wall a few feet away from him. _'Well we can always bust our way out…but we're not sure if there's even a forest at the other side…_ '

"Ah, now we're stuck here." A voice mimicked his thoughts and grabbed his attention. Killua turned back to his unwelcomed cave-mate. "That's probably what you're thinking isn't it?" She grinned. "There there, I wouldn't fret if I were you because you can thank the lord you ran into me today—I'll get us out no problem." The thin girl stood up and tipped her hat a bit back.

"Who the hell is fretting—wait what are you about to do?" Killua had to ask when she reached into her pockets and took out a couple of cylindrical rods which coincidently happened to resembled dynamites. "Uh—what the hell are you doing?" He was seriously beginning to fret now when she began rubbing them against the wall to spark a fire.

"Trust me with this pale-boy. Better duck!" She masked her ears and kneeled unto the floor after aiming them at the wall. Killua didn't need to be told that as he automatically did the same. The smoke and dust didn't take long to evaporate and the kids noticed a small opening in the wall that shed light upon them. "Wah, not bad." She stroked her chin, observing it. "Looks like there are tree on the other side."

"Not bad, he says." The silverette murmured under his breath, albeit slightly grateful that they had found a way out. "Step aside." He ordered before positioning himself before the crack. The other only stared at him in question. Killua drew a fist and pulled himself back before slamming straight into the cracked opening. To his appeasement, the wall shattered further and they had finally created a way out of that boring darkness.

"Ooh, nice." The girl stood at her spot and clapped once at his strength even if she was a skilled fighter herself; she was still impressed at his composure. Killua merely hmph'ed before walking out the cave and into the forest ways. The last thing he wanted was friends. Gon would be the only one for him to fill that role.

' _So he's just going to leave like that_?' She unconditionally stepped out of the cave too and walked behind him. That moment she did, she also inevitably noted the height difference between them where Killua was barely an inch taller than her. After a few minutes of walking, Killua halt in his footsteps and passed a cold glance towards her.

"How long are you planning to follow me?" He finally mouthed.

"Why not? I mean I don't know what part of the forest this is and I'm pretty sure you don't either. So shouldn't we stick together at times like this?"

"Not interested. I can find my own way back."

"Hm…are you sure about that? Let's not forget if it wasn't for my help, you wouldn't even be out of the cave by now." She pointed out, stabbing the other on the spot.

"Che." The assassin muttered but then also noticed her small lithe figure. "What's a kid like you doing outside anyway?" He changed the subject. The statement successfully twitched a vein on her forehead.

"Gr, do I look like a kid to you? At least I don't have old man's white hair. And to be honest you're the one who looks more like a kid with your hair all over the place like that." She accused.

The silverette glared back. "You wanna die?"

"As if a spoiled brat like you could kill me?"

"That's it, I've had about enough now." Killua decided to play the adult and turned back around. "You should run home back to your mom already." With that he began walking away. The girl only stood there with a death glare and frustration riling up in her.

' _Ughh…dumb bastard and I actually thought he was so cool for a minute.'_ She thought to herself through gritted teeth. She hoisted a pebble from the ground and threw it at the other's fluffy head.

"Hey…!" Killua rotated himself again to find her sticking out her tongue before jumping on top of a tree branch.

"I hope I never run into _you_ again." Were the last words she said before disappearing. The assassin made a blatant face before closing his eyes to lock this memory somewhere deep in his brain.

"Forget it, I need to find Gon." He concluded.

****…****

"I'm telling you, Killua fell off the cliff in that cave—we have to go look for him!" Gon urged Kurapika and Leorio back at their hotel room.

"We understand, Gon but the three of us won't be of any help. We should at least inform the police." The blond suggested. Leorio nodded in agreement until he glanced at the figure walk in through the door. Kurapika noticed him too and stared at the silhouette— blinking once.

"What is it?" Gon raised a brow before turning around and recognizing Killua at the door, standing nonchalantly. "Killua!" Gon ran to him and threw his arms over his friend. "How did you make it out alive?!"

"What the—did you really think I was going to die from that?" The silverette exclaimed, disappointed at how much Gon underestimated him.

"Well at least that's resolved. Honestly you two, don't go sticking your noses in weird places." Leorio crossed him arms.

"But since both of you are back, can you do me a small favor?" Kurapika asked after a while. Gon and Killua faced the blond. "Actually I heard the persimmons here are very unique in their taste… You two wouldn't mind grabbing a few while I take care of some other stuff would you?"

"Totally do—" Killua began.

"Of course not!" Gon happily obliged, cutting the other off. The silverette only face-palmed at his willfulness. With that, the blond boy handed Gon a couple of coins and waved them farewell.

 **...Twenty minutes later…**

"What kind of vacation is this if we're still doing chores?" Killua complained.

"Aw come on Killua, I think it's actually fun. We get to look around the shopping district they have and it looks really lively too." The brunette besides him said holding on to a bag of persimmons. "Hm, what's that?" The spiky haired kid pointed at a girl crouching below one of the stalls and replacing the fresh oranges stacked on top with horribly rotten ones while the shop owner had his back turned to other customers.

The girl had long aquamarine hair tied in a high ponytail as some came over her forehead and wore a sleeveless top with shorts underneath. Also not to mention the half fingered gloves she wore and a red fanny pack tied to the side of her hip. Killua watched her too but nothing clicked in him, maybe that physique…but the moment he realized it was a girl he pushed all thoughts away because he was certain he didn't know any girls outside the arena.

"Hey isn't that kinda mean?" When Gon whispered to the girl was when Killua discovered that the kid wasn't beside him anymore. ' _When did he—that idiot.'_ Kiru sighed, having no choice but to step closer to them as well.

' _Ah crap, busted.'_ The girl jolted once unaware of Gon's presence until he spoke up. She slowly creaked her head around to throw a plausible excuse and looked at Gon. However, before she could utter a word, Killua who was indifferently standing next to him caught her attention immediately (since hey let's be honest: the fella does stand out quite a bit). "Gah! You—!" She involuntarily pointed at the silverette who didn't seem to follow. At that moment the store owner was distracted by their commotion and swerved in their direction to notice a few oranges in the girl's hands and rotten ones on his shelf.

"Why you brats!" He shouted.

"Run!" The girl cried, being the first to dash from that place while the other two followed.

When they finally stopped a couple of meters away from the store and took a moment to catch their breath, Gon asked. "So you know Killua?"

"Of course I know him—well met him. It's really hard to forget such a rude mouth." She stood straight and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Hey I'd watch what you're saying if I were you. I don't even know you, girly." Killua declared.

"You …really are a messed up kid. Are you going to pretend to forget so soon?"

"What are you talking about? Geez, what am I some magnet to loud mouthed kids of all ages today?" Killua sighed.

"You are one hell of a jerk." The girl decided to leave it at that. Meanwhile Gon only stared back and forth at them.

"Um, why do I feel like a third wheel here?" Gon had to enter the conversation.

"And just what are you trying to imply?" His friend glared at him. "I told you we haven't met before."

"Che. Some brat who can't even admit I saved his life." She claimed. The silverette swung his head to her once again and waited a good minute before freaking out and pointing at her.

"Wait, that was you—you're a girl?!"

The girl only looked at him with her brows raised, right before laughing out loud. "Ew, what kind of reaction is that? How ignorant can you be? Don't tell me this entire time you thought I was a guy? We're living in the 21st century*, how can you still confuse a girl and a boy?" She found a square reason to mock him now.

Killua scowled at the taunt. "Well it's not entirely my fault either, you're the one who has such a curveless body—it's no surprise I couldn't tell. Plus, you were covering your hair."

The aquamarine haired girl unwillingly blushed at the remark. "Wow you two seem really close." Gon intervened again, feeling left out as usual.

"Are not!" Both Kiru and the girl screamed.

"Really…?" The enhancer had a difficult time believing that. "Hey I know! How'd you like to come back with us? We're staying at this really fancy resort, moreover you could meet our other two friends."

"Gon!" Killua gave a one-word warning. Gon only winked at him with a face reading 'it'll-be-fine.'

 _*_ not sure if they are in the 21st century but hey, we are ;)

 **To Be Continued…**

So I'm not very used to having main characters paired up with OC's but this character was given tome so it didn't feel to different, anyhow I hope you're enjoying this super short story. Plz REVIEW and I'll work on chapter 2 in the meantime since I didn't feel like dumping 14 pages all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In first chapter.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Kiko Mizushima** : Haha Appreciate the compliments! Oh, I did? That's wonderful then—its funny I wasn't so worried about the personality because I trusted my ability in OC's lol. Yeah, I don't know why but their bickering automatically made its way in XD. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** : That makes the two of us! Thanks for the feedback and review!

 _ **Chapter 2: The Resort**_

' _This is unbelievable_.' Killua walked in the back while Gon led Saika in the front as they were on their way back to the resort. He wouldn't admit but he wasn't all that in favor of some scrawny girl stealing his friend away.

"My name is Gon by the way and that guy is Killua, what's yours?" Gon introduced.

"You can call me Saika." She presented a wide smile in return.

"That's a cool name," The brunette gawked.

"Thanks, so is Killua." She nodded.

"That's _my_ name." A voice from behind them groaned. Saika only made a 'oops' face while Gon chuckled.

"Why were you messing with that shopkeeper before?" Gon had been meaning to ask.

"Huh? Ah…it's nothing really—"

"But aren't swapping his oranges with rotten ones bad for him and his customers?" Gon prodded.

Saika let out a huge sigh in defeat. "okay yeah it is. Maybe if he hadn't called me a water sprite back when then I wouldn't have found the need to get a little payback."

"Ah, so you're a bit like Killua, huh?"

"Gon, don't make me slap you from here." Killua quietly threatened.

"Don't mind him, he's actually a very compassionate guy." The brunette still had his attention directed to Saika as if the silverette didn't say anything.

"You don't say…" The girl wasn't convinced at all.

"Speaking of which, how _did_ you meet Killua?"

"In the cave—when the cliff fell and we were both stuck at the bottom. Luckily I had an extra few dynamites so we busted our way out."

Gon finally turned back to the assassin. "So that's how you made it out. Did you say thank you?"

"Gon, you're not my mother." Killua closed his eyes, containing his anger.

"Yeah, I totally forgot too—say thank you man." Saika concurred.

"Hagh…" ' _I'm so out of here—these two are exactly the same.'_ Killua sighed. "Shut up kids and keep walking." The other two turned back around with a pout.

"Anyway, you live around here?" The brunette asked after a brief pause.

"Yeah, just around those buildings over there." She pointed into a direction on the other side of all the stores. "What about you spiky-haired guy?"

"Actually, we're hunters! And we're here on vacation." Gon answered.

"Eh? Seriously? Since when did kids start taking the hunter exam and actually passed it?" Saika gasped.

"We did, and so did our other two friends back in the hotel. If you think that's amazing, then you haven't seen Killua at work—he's a true assassin." Gon pointed out. Saika secretly glanced at the silverette's indifferent face, mostly impressed.

' _Wow_.' Was the only word her mind reflected upon as she tried to imagine kids her age succeeding the hunter exam. "Damn you're good then! And here I thought you were just any naïve kid." Saika wrapped an arm over Gon's shoulders.

That's when a huff was heard from the back again. "Don't act like your friends already."

"Hm? Well we're getting to know each other." The brunette innocently answered. On the other hand, Saika only observed the silverette and his friend back and forth before coming to a conclusion.

"Oh I get it!" She hooted. "You're jealous that I stole your friend, aren't you? To be honest I don't even know how Gon is with you in the first place. I mean I know the way you look down at people. Hey Gon why don't you be my friend instead?"

" _What did u say_? Don't flatter yourself, he's not the type to fall for mischievous people like you anyway." Killua growled.

"Sure." Gon smiled.

"Gon! You dumbass." Killua face-palmed.

…

They arrived the hotel lobby and Saika waited in the lobby for the others to sign in and sign her in. While she was stood in the fancy hall, she jovially eyed all around the walls and chandeliers until a decoration globe caught her gaze. It was fairly small globe with a miniature tree and a cute fat bird sat on a branch. The aquamarine haired girl stared at it completely engrossed by the cute thing. Despite her rough dialogue and proud exterior, she was actually shockingly allured by delicate things. Killua was standing several feet away and had his eyes on Gon until something in him curiously told him to glance at what the girl was up to now. He was caught off guard when he saw her simply standing there lost in space. Lost in space? The silverette followed her gaze of stare and was further taken aback when she of all people were drooling over a little birdy. Killua held back an enormous laugh with his hand.

' _Wait, he laughed just now?'_ The silverette mentally noted, turning away again and dropping his smile.

"Okay let's go—huh what's wrong Saika?" Gon stopped in front of her.

"Huh—nothing! Let's go meet your other friends then! You coming, right blondie?" Saika sneered at Killua.

"Do I look blond _, blindie_?" Killua followed, not exactly minding the special attention. They made it to their room and opened the door. Inside on the couch sat Leorio and Kurapika looking at a map together.

"Oh, you guys are finally back." Kurapika welcomed.

' _Uwah, what a beautiful person_.' Saika immediately noted. ' _A girl?_ ' Was her second thought before her eyes glazed over to Leorio who had his arm over the head of the sofa behind the blond. ' _There seems to be some air between these two…_ ' She examined the duo. ' _Man what a weird bunch_.'

"We made a friend! Meet Saika!" Gon introduced.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kurapika." The blond stood up and formally shook hands.

"U-uh, yeah same…" She didn't do well with formalities.

"And I'm Leorio, nice ta meet ya girl." The tall teen waved.

"Actually, you guys came at the right time. Just a moment ago, they invited all the guests to an outdoor party hosted by the hotel personnel." Kurapika announced.

"Really?! Wow! Let's go then!" Gon cheered, ready to dash out.

"Hold it right there, buster." Leorio grabbed his collar. "It may be a casual outdoor get together but don't forget this is quite a five-star hotel so you can expect some high-profile guests."

"So?" Gon raised a brow.

"So, dressing up like that is unacceptable. There's a wardrobe downstairs—pick something wise for all of you." Kurapika responded.

And that's how Gon, Killua and Saika ended up dressing up like little misters and madams. Gon and Killua wore a straight black three-piece suit with ties while Saika had no choice but to wear a long purple dress with no sleeves but long transparent gloves and matching crystal earrings. Relatively simple yet dazzling at the same time as her hair were in their usual high pony, letting them curve in front of her.

' _Well…this is a million times better than that frill the lady was offering. Man, these kinds of events are not my type at all_ …' Saika thought with doom written on her face. She was the last one to come out of the changing room, a tad bit embarrassed to let the boys see her like this but nonetheless stepped out.

"Uwah! That looks nice!" Gon emphasized, making the girl's head sink even lower. Meanwhile, Killua only stared at her, stunned at how harmonically the cool colors paired together on her. The only part he hated was his own thoughts that told him she looked absolutely like an enchanted ice princess from one of those Barbie movies.

As soon as the party broke, everyone went to their destined corner that suited their preferences. Leorio and Kurapika were chatting against a wall with their fruit punch glasses while Gon enjoyed arm wrestling some of the biggest guys at a table. And of course, Saika could only be found at the desserts table, effortlessly shoving the cupcakes and fancy croissants in her mouth.

' _Aww…these are so good…!'_ She held back tears of bliss. _'If I could eat these everyday, changing into a girly dress is no price to pay.'_

"You look ridiculous about now." A cold yet bratty voice caught her attention. She turned around to find the silverette.

' _Of course.'_ She suspected, but was in a too good of a mood to be quarreling. "Who cares about that prince-sama? These are just too good—you really should try some. It's like heaven on earth!"

"Whatever." Kiru raised his chin and looked away attempting to act mature.

"Stingy." She blurted before snickering. Upon that, the girl picked up a chocolate flavored pretzel and stuffed it in the other's face, almost causing him to choke. The assassin ended up taking a bite anyway but didn't agree to the way it was fed thus spitting the remaining stick of the pretzel back at her. "Hey—gross~!" She chuckled.

"Shut up, this is your fault anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, everything has been my fault so far." Saika murmured. Suddenly she removed her eyes off Killua and glanced around. _What was that feeling_? She faintly felt it before when she was with Killua: the feeling of being watched. Assuring that she didn't lose her mind the blunette paced towards the other acting entirely casual, slowly closing the distance between them just enough so she was able to whisper into his ear. When the silverette noticed this decrease in distance, he involuntarily took a step back suspecting she might try something crazy.

However, before the boy could run away, Saika took hold of his elbow and spoke close to his ear. "Hey, don't you feel…something suspicious around here?"

"Huh?" Killua was baffled at first but then roamed his eyes back and forth but found nothing out of place. "Like what?"

"I don't know…like someone watching—waiting?"

' _Hm, she's sharp.'_ Kiru noted, impressed. ' _Must be more experienced than what I can give her credit for because in this kind of setting, it's hard to tell anything apart.'_ The kid kept staring and for a second he had a hunch that someone was indeed gawking at them but shifted positions, vanishing into the crowd. Killua's thoughts were cut short when the hand that was grabbing him suddenly dragged him to the middle of the yard where people were dancing.

"I know: you wanna be my partner?" Saika asked as they made their way to the center.

"What the hell? Are you out of your mind?" ' _What she scheming now?_ ' He only received a deadly glare in return with a face saying 'play along-you got it.' The boy felt like responding 'with what?' But only sighed instead. ' _What a weird one.'_

As soon as they reached the dancing arena/space, Saika assembled them into a cute dancing position, having them face each other and then stepped back and forth in a peculiar sequence. "You know how to dance?" Killua just felt like asking.

Saika looked at him in response, ultimately closing her eyes into upwards arcs and presenting a kind stretched smile. "Nope."

"Seriously?" The assassin nearly laughed at her confidence. ' _Geez, she's a bit like Gon—jumping in the moment and saying whatever she wants_.' While they were in their awkward moment, Kurapika happened to notice them and poked Leorio who was standing beside him.

"Hey, guys! Do you know where Killua is at?" Gon walked over to them with two glasses of punch. "I didn't see him near the tables." The two of them simply pointed to the center. Gon followed their direction and was astonished at the sight. "Ehh?!"

"Ssh, calm down, will you." The blond made patting gestures with his hands. The three of silently turned their attention back to Killua and the girl. Oddly enough, the atmosphere around them seemed composed rather than prickly like normal. In truth, the pair itself was quite in the moment as well—cooperating with each other for once without any bitter feelings or bickering. One could say, they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

The song was about to change any moment and the instant it did, the lights went out once causing a commotion among the guests. By the time the bulbs flickered on again, three to four men jumped out from the camouflage of the crowd and charged towards the dancing couples. One of them however, was part of the couples dancing and when he was close enough to the silverette, he ditched his partner and aimed a knife at Killua's back. While it was Killua's back, it was Saika's front, hence she reflexed at the nick of time and with cautious eyes swerved the other around. With Kiru out of sight, she locked a hand over one of her fists and used her elbow as a weapon to attack the man's hands, throwing the knife into the air. This was all manageable since the man never anticipated her attack.

The knife spun in the air a few times before reaching its limit and descended back to the ground. Killua, who was able to comprehend the situation in less than a minute, caught that knife mid-air and began swinging it with his pale index finger.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The silverette sneered, eyes turning shades of dark by the moment.

"Why you brat!" A horrendous voice screamed as one of the other three of the men, ran from the crowd towards them. This one was seemly close to Gon's location, not noticing the young hunter and thereby tripping over his foot. Kurapika finished the task and hopped behind, tying his arms. On the other side of the room, the third and last surfaced preparing to threaten a woman in order to use her as hostage.

"I don't think so!" Saika immediately reacted, running his way but was well aware she wouldn't make it. Thinking fast, she clutched the jewel of her necklace, ripping the chain off and swinging so that it landed on his forehead and proved as a distraction. Meanwhile, this gave Leorio enough time to tackle him.

"What the hell are you kids?" The first attacker growled.

"We're hunters and it looks like you guys are outnumbered. So, you might want to start by telling us what your purpose here is or I really can't guarantee you'll live." Killua uttered with a deadly smile on his face and eyes under condescending shadow.

"You brat, don't act so high and mighty—I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do, you dirty Zoldyk!"

"So, this is what this is all about—should've guessed it." Killua merely shrugged. Saika on the other hand, raised a brow. ' _Zoldyk_?' The name emphasized no meaning in her head. With a flick of his wrist, the silverette shot the knife into the forehead of the other.

"Small fry like you aren't even worth my time." He declared.

 **To Be Continued…**

It will continue, I assure you. I just got lazy at the last part. But wow what a team these two, haha. Next chapter will be the last unless I stop short again. This chapter was anticipated to be much longer too but, meh. Anyhow stay tuned and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize this took forever, I don't know why I delayed typing when I had the scenes planned out for a while. Anyhow, this will be the final chapter. It's time for this short journey to be concluded lol. I'll throw in a very brief epilogue after this though.

 **Replies to Review** :

 **The Real Runey** : Haha, parties help out a ton in relation building ;P Okay I said that but that's really just a fairy tale lol. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Surprises**

The man fell backwards as his forward bled continuously. ' _Ouch_.' Saika thought empathetically. In the meantime, the security of the resort finally hopped into the crime scene and arrested the perpetrators, taking a few to the hospital as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Kurapika asked them, with Gon and Leorio right behind him.

Killua shrugs indifferently. "Sure." He turned to Saika. "Hmp, I didn't realize— so you're actually a fighter too?" The silverette mouthed with a smug face reading 'you sure don't look like it.'

"That's your way of complimenting." Saika deadpanned. "Oh, who cares, it's not like you told me either. I have to say you're pretty good yourself." Killua suddenly had a new impression for this girl since he wasn't expecting any of this in the least.

"Would you look at that, you two make a good team already." Leorio stated, looking back at the party. "Well this party's pretty much been spoiled but the night is still young, isn't it?"

Kurapika shook his head at first but nonetheless agreed. "He does have a point."

"Hey can I join you guys, I'm kinda bored on my own." Gon directed towards Killua and Saika with a pout.

"What are you talking about? You're _supposed_ to be with us." The assassin grinned, grabbing the brunette into a headlock. Saika noticed his unconditional smile for the spiky haired kid and inevitably smiled on her own _. 'He's antisocial, I get it, but he's a great friend._ ' She crossed her arms and appreciated. Soon enough she wrapped her arms around both boys. ' _I want to have friends like these.'_

"Don't forget about me! Now let's have some fun!" She declared. With that said, they sent the rest of their night playing pranks and participating in all sorts of games and battles. Saika enjoyed it to her heart's content. She couldn't recall the last time she laid back this much, other than protecting her family constantly.

"I'm tired!" Gon announced.

"Yeah, I wanna get out of these." Both Killua and the girl happened to concur in unison before looking at each other in amazement and laughing.

"Hey, don't steal my lines." The silverette claimed.

"I should be saying that. Anyway, it's late I need to get back." The bluenette told.

"Yeah it is late, where do you live? We can take you back." Gon offered with an eager smile.

"Eh? Oh please don't start treating me like a lady all of a sudden. I'm totally fine."

"Not in that outfit—you are." Killua pointed out.

"Hm good point, maybe I should change before I head out." Saika glanced down at her dress. "Bummer I can't believe I was beginning to dig this."

"Well you can always keep it you know, I don't think they'll notice one dress missing." The brunette suggested.

"Okay then. I'll be right back." The girl led them to the changing rooms and concealed herself behind a curtain to change. While she did, Gon and Killua glimpsed at each other for a brief second, as if communicating their thoughts. They nodded and split ways. _'Yup they should do the same._ ' In exactly five minutes they met back at the same spot where Saika was changing, in their casual clothes.

"Let's go." Gon directed as they walked towards the hotel door. While they were on their way to the lounge, they ran into Kurapika and Leorio.

"Where are you guys headed, didn't you have enough?" The blond boy questioned.

"We're dropping Saika off."

"The two of you are?" He followed up, landing eyes on all three of them. With a troubled expression he then looked at Gon. ' _Gon can be such an airhead sometimes. I don't think he gets the message to try leaving Saika and Killua alone for a change_.' "Hey, Gon I have to tell you something really quick— you mind coming with me?"

"Huh? Right now? Does it have to be right now?" The brunette raised a disappointed brow.

"Yes it has to be right now."

"Then we'll wait." Killua suggested, seeing that Gon really wanted to tag along with them.

"No it's okay, you drop her off." Kurapika reassured with a forced smile.

"Yeah it's late already." Saika decided to poke in. Killua sighed, he kind of didn't want to be left alone with her for reasons beyond him.

"Fine." The silverette complied. As they walked, even though in still silence, a small part of Saika was actually looking forward to this.

"It's just you and me."

"Hn." Killua didn't have anything to say to that.

"So, this is where you live? You know it's pretty small, but then again I guess for your size it fits maybe." The boy blatantly thought out loud when they finally reached the house.

"I've had it, just where the hell are you from man?" Saika frowned, not necessarily angry but exhausted by that condescending tone of the other's. ' _He talks like a big shot_.' She was really curious to know about his whereabouts now.

"What, you don't know who I am?"

"Huh? We just met this morning how am I supposed to know who you are." The bluenette relaxed her frown a bit to a fraction of puzzlement instead.

"You don't know who the Zoldyks are?" Killua asked in wonder.

"Uh…are you a celebrity family…?" She attempted to guess, feeling out of the loop suddenly. "No… I don't, is that so weird?"

' _Should I even tell her?_ ' The silverette was having second thoughts. "Zoldyks are popular all throughout the land, I'm surprised you haven't heard the name before—you know what? That's your homework, look it up." He was grinning by now. Half of him was super grateful she didn't know about him or his family. That meant all this time, she had been interacting with him without his family's 'impression' on him –very similar to how he felt when he met Gon and that quality notion was returning.

"Eh? That's not fair, now I'm curious. What difference does it make—just tell me already. Don't make a girl wait."

"Sorry but I do." The silverette lifted his chin and closed his eyes.

"Bastard." Killua only smiled at that and Saika didn't fail to catch it. It was the same smile was the one at the party, however this time directed towards her. It also reminded her of how much fun they had that night. She automatically closed in on the other and blurted "You know, you're not such a bad guy when you're not complaining so much."

"You—" The assassin fisted his hands and was about to yell a profanity but was truncated by the other who, very shockingly, held on to that fist for support and quickly came close to him, enough to peck at his cheek without warning. Rapidly without a second gone to waste, she turned on her heels and turned to the house.

"Ah well, today was fun, you should bring that Gon kid and come over sometime." Saika acted nonchalant about the kiss as if it never occurred as she paced away.

' _Did what he thought just happened really happened_?' Killua stood there for minutes after the door closed, wondering how much of that was an illusion. He stared at the shut wooden door without blinking stuck in a dilemma by the fact that he didn't entirely despise it, or for that matter, felt any immediate repulse. Startled: yes, but disgusted? No. Slowly and quietly in a day's time, he urged his feet to walk back to the hotel.

The next day the girl took care of all her chores and jobs early in the morning to check back at the resort with plenty of time. However, no one was to be found. In fact, no matter how many times she asked the guards, the response was the same and they refused to let her in. Apparently, the team had left. That's when she recalled Gon saying something about being on vacation. Discontent, the girl walked back to her place, kicking any stone that hit her foot. ' _Well the least they could do was say good bye. Was that asking for too much? Now she'll never see them again_.' Her heart unwillingly ached at that reality. Perhaps it was her fault as well for getting high hopes and attaching to them despite knowing they were outsiders.

As her chest felt heavy, one person's face flashed in her mind more than others and that was Killua's. She won't be seeing him again either, that's for sure.

' _That's your homework—look it up'_ His face was eventually accompanied by his last words.

"Hagh, I don't know what it's worth and why I'm going to do this but I really want to know the meaning behind that name." Saika decided, aware that she'll be wasting her time on the 'Zoldyks.' After that day, she began asking around on the streets whenever she got the chance to pick up any relevant information and her findings were as followed:

"Family of top notch assassins."

"With bounties on their heads."

"Really rich with their own mountain."

"Dangerous, no one's ever come close."

Saika would lie if she said she wasn't dumbfounded. ' _Damn, so that guy really was a prince, or at least no different than one. Man, I feel stupid now, but that does explain a lot_.' She scratched her head. ' _Wow, I didn't think people like that existed. A mansion, far away on a mountain, harboring a gorgeous blond?'_ She halted in her thoughts. _'Gorgeous, really?_ ' Upon catching herself, she hid her face with a hand, in embarrassment. ' _Forget it, I don't have the time or resources to go all the way up there just to bang this guy in the head and ask him why he didn't have two seconds to say goodbye.'_

' _At least it was fun while it lasted. And who knew, just like the sky was so vast, there would definitely be an opportunity for them to meet again. And when they did, she was really going to smack him on the head._ ' The girl grinned to herself.

 **-:[Semi-The End ]:-**


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Three Years Later**

Saika was now fifteen years old and had cut her aquamarine hair up to her neck's length with only two long locks coming in front, way past her shoulders. As usual, she was well known in the town/village she lived in and was a capable fighter. If their village was ever disturbed by any outside presence, some of the neighbors could readily rely on her.

Today was no different than any other day. She walked past the streets and ushered a hi here and there. However, unlike any other day, today she didn't have to worry about work, and simply sat on the wall of their house that held on to the main gate and faced the streets. Some laziness wasn't allowing her to explore as she sat there watching the silver clouds roll by. Silver with a white lining. Wasn't that all too familiar? Now that she thought about, his head did look like a ruffled, spiked up cloud. The girl inwardly laughed at the thought before sighing. ' _What was she doing? Why did she remember him now and then?_ '

Just like that a certain flashback with Killua randomly struck her.

 _"oh, come on don't make a girl wait."_

 _"I do."_

She shook her head. ' _Seriously, you totally do, don't you? Ah I mean not that I'm waiting or anything_!' Funny, she couldn't deny her abnormal feelings towards the silverette that were continually becoming clearer and clearer over the years. ' _Che looks like it's all one sided, how annoying_.' A weakening and vulnerable sensation was taking over her and she was loathing it. That was the last thing she wanted to be. _'How dare he do this to me._ ' However, at the same time it was shaping something inside of her. She wanted to meet him and see him one last time even if they had a reputation of not getting along. Albeit the bluenette did wonder if they were given time, they could actually be quite compatible.

' _This isn't helping.'_ She was almost surrendering to her subtle emotions. Deciding to get up and change courses, the girl jumped off the wall and straight on to the narrow village street. While stretching, on the path in front of her, foots of a person were heard. Impulsively, she rotated her head to the newcomer turning the corner and approaching her location. Her gaze making its way up from the ground, she noticed black shoes, then hands nested in pant pockets, a white shirt with a dark sweater and lastly cobalt blue eyes and a spiky white head. The girl was completely shock ridden as she stared at the pale face and all too familiar spiked hair. ' _Killua? Was she dreaming?'_

His hair was still spiky but slightly longer and instead of all of them falling on his forehead, one half of them joined the spikes on his head in an upwards fashion while some towards the side of his forehead remained down. Evidently, they appeared more trimmed too, with the spikes limited to his ears and not his entire head.

"Keep staring with you're mouth open and a fly'll go in." Killua spouted. Saika instantly clenched her jaw. "Long time no see, hm?" The silverette smirked, tilting his head and then eyeing her up to down. "Well, that's better: now you look more like a girl."

Saika still didn't know how to respond and dropped all jokes aside, putting on a serious face. "Wait who the hell are you?"

"What the heck kinda reaction is that?!"

"So, it really is you, Killua."

"Che." The silverette clicked his tongue, flicking his hair with a hand in apparent disappointment. While he was occupied, she took the moment to step closer to him and punch him on the head. "What the heck was that for?! You looking for a fight already? I knew this was a bad idea— you don't deserve it, and here I took the time out from my busy routine—not everyone lives in a village you know."

"You bastard, who are you kidding? I waited this entire time! You left just like that. I knew you were a jerk but this big of a one?"

"Oh yeah that...we really had to leave that time—we were at the hunter committee's mercy and tight schedule so had to leave quickly. After that, we got busy with training. Plus, since I am the heir to the Zoldyks, I kept getting dragged back to my boring jobs, and discrepancies with my family and bro."

' _Whoa, that was the first time he was talking about himself._ ' With that last statement she tried to imagine what his elder brother would look like: long white hair and hot…?

"So, aren't you happy to see me?" Killua probed.

' _Oddly enough, she was angrier than that, but after seeing him and how dazzling he had become, she couldn't muster any of it._ ' Saika pounced him, wrapping her arms around his waist and making him lose footing for a second there. That's when she also conveniently registered that the boy was at least four inches taller than her which was a little unsetting. "Let me guess you missed me too?"

"Oh shut up, yeah right." He automatically placed a hand on her spine. They stood there for a brief moment before they noticed a head pop up from behind the corner house. The guy had a childish face, tanned skin and super spiky black hair and gawked at them with wide eyes.

"Gon!" Killua shouted.

"Hehe." Gon chuckled sheepishly upon being caught. "So, there really was something on between you two—looks like I lost the bet."

"Gon? You're here too." Saika detached herself from the silverette.

"Yo!" The brunette high fived the girl as they shared a hug afterwards. Killua just rolled his eyes at their childishness.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Well then what are you guys waiting for—come in, have some tea, I'll even show you my room." The bluenette invited immediately. "So how long are you staying this time?" She asked first above all else, as they entered the front door.

"A week! But different hotel."

"I see, so I don't have to worry about you guys fleeing again, huh?"

"Haha sorry about that, it wasn't up to us."

"I almost believe you." Saika scoffed. As they walked in, she stole a quick glance at Killua who seemed intrigued by the indoors which made her smile to herself, heart slowing thumping faster.

"But hey, it's long enough to make up your relationship with Killua." Gon secretly whispered close to her.

"You…" Saika held back a blush and laughed it off later on. ' _Maybe he had a point._ ' "Hey mom come meet some old friends of mine!" She yelled, loud enough to be heard from the outside as the door closed behind them.

 **~[The End]~**

Okay not much of an ending, but I'm the type of person that needs at least ten chapters to make the characters fall in love lol, that probably why we didn't get to see the two of them making out too much (my bad). But nonetheless, it was cute and refreshing to write and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
